Semiconductor devices including semiconductor chips need to be increased in density and reduced in size. International Patent Publication No. WO2007/069606 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-210870 describe examples of semiconductor-chip-embedded wiring substrates that are used in semiconductor devices. Such semiconductor-chip-embedded wiring substrates are stacked to increase the density of a semiconductor device.